


A new father

by Trickster32



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bottom Severus Snape, Dominant Sheriff of Nottingham, Evil Lord Locksley, F/M, Gen, Good Slytherins, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mystery, Premature Marauders, Severus got adopted by Sheriff of Nottingham, Sheriff of Nottingham is a good Dad, Shy Severus Snape, Submissive Maid Marian, Submissive Severus Snape, Switched Babies, Trouble at Hogwarts, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32
Summary: A prank - a strong poisoning - an unexpected de-aging - and the unwanted journey through a time portal into the time of Robin Hood and the Sheriff of Nottingham. It was one of his bad days, and it should become even worse, as Nottingham got his hands onthe injured, delirious boy and adopted him on the spot. How will Severus deal with a new father and a possible mother-figure in Lady Marian, while the merry men try to conquer the castle.





	1. The Loss of a Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Perverted_Romance_Addict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Perverted_Romance_Addict/gifts), [alexandeer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandeer/gifts), [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/gifts), [ThePhoenixandTheDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixandTheDragon/gifts), [CrazyGlitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyGlitch/gifts), [KaseyTrue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/gifts), [elvirakitties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvirakitties/gifts), [PiffyEQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiffyEQ/gifts), [PotionsChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsChaos/gifts), [Misty123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty123/gifts), [WarchiefZeke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarchiefZeke/gifts), [Sugahhuney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugahhuney/gifts), [Calypphire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calypphire/gifts), [Geminisister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminisister/gifts), [pekeleke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/gifts), [Crayonlighting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crayonlighting/gifts), [Grooot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grooot/gifts), [BMBLB_Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BMBLB_Lover/gifts), [Chelonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelonie/gifts), [Saint_Snape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Snape/gifts), [TheColor9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheColor9/gifts), [BlackBatsandCats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBatsandCats/gifts), [Silver_Ardor_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Ardor_Dragon/gifts), [gingerbread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbread/gifts), [Idromela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idromela/gifts), [KIT10_not_K9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIT10_not_K9/gifts), [Elyrian_XIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elyrian_XIII/gifts), [Lortan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lortan/gifts), [Alryetagory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alryetagory/gifts), [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Lizzybeth74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzybeth74/gifts), [sheankelor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheankelor/gifts), [allthingsmagical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/gifts), [Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/gifts), [lyraonyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyraonyx/gifts), [lindajenner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindajenner/gifts), [taywin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taywin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Knife's Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354803) by [Genuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuka/pseuds/Genuka). 



> Three Cheers for my Beta Lizzybeth74
> 
> \- Slytherin Sheriff of Notthingham - being tasked with raising the taxes for Richard  
> Lionheart's ransom.  
> \- Prince John is a decent regent...  
> \- Sheriff is more or less good (depending whom you are asking)  
> \- Robin Hood is a jerk; who didn't care for his inheritance, unlike his younger halfbrother.  
> \- Robin's & Will's father got killed, because he tried to usurp the rightful regent and  
> installing a straw-man on the throne...  
> \- Lord Locksley seems to be part of a conspiracy to kill Norman nobles - and even their  
> children, which had been discovered by Nottingham  
> Because
> 
> Escaped the late Bunny Pool ;3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tragic legend of the Sheriff of Nottingham

__

Once upon a time, during the reign of the Royal House of Plantagenet – the Norman House of Nottingham was under the leadership of Lord George of Nottingham, who served as the Sheriff and Lord of the County and Nottingham Fiefdom. He had inherited the title from his Norman Ancestors as a reward for loyalty to the House of Plantagenet.

George of Nottingham was a striking figure, and no one would be able to guess the truth behind his birth. After all, nobody except for the hag who served at his birth could possibly know that just a few hours after being born, two babies had been switched – although both had unknowingly been sired by Nottingham’s predecessor. But the hag had used Polyjuice potion after rendering the young wife of the previous Sheriff unconscious on their wedding night. Having used a lust potion tailored to the Sheriff’s chemistry as her personal perfume, she ensured that the Norman Noble would not be able to resist her. The old hag still fondly remembered those lust filled hours which resulted in the birth of George of Nottingham.

It was a shame that no one had known anything about her origins – or that she had been cast out of her family for trying to ensnare the young heirs of noble houses – muggle and magical alike and she had even been burned from the family tree. However, by using her magic, she found a magical relation in the Ancient and Noble House of Prince, who had not known about their connection.

Switching the children, after having poisoned the half-brother of her baby boy was done within seconds. It took her a great deal of self-control not to poison the young wife of the Sheriff as well– but she denied herself that pleasure. The death of a child was explainable, but the death of such a young and healthy noble woman would be near impossible to explain, and the Nobility would never rest until the culprit had been caught and executed.

The hag truly had been very cunning. After using a strong potion to permanently change her looks, she applied for and was hired as the nursery maid for the young heir. Every night after everyone was sleeping, she was able to teach the young heir about his magical heritage. By using strong compulsions, she increased his trust in her – and most importantly, ensured that he would **never** question any of her motives for as long as he lived.

Due to the hag’s treacherous action of poisoning one of the infants, only one of the boys survived the first week of his life. The unfortunate baby was buried in an anonymous plot. George of Nottingham grew up as the beloved and dutiful son of his Lord father and Lady mother and had been raised - since he was able to read and write - as a loyal servant of the English-Norman crown and of the Roman-Catholic Church.

* * *

Nottingham was quite gifted in the Mind Arts. Nobody in his environment – whether commoner or noble was able to lie to him or omit any portion of the truth, when he was nearby. This was the main reason why the young Nottingham had been chosen as successor to his late father.

At the age of 25 years, George had the honour of accompanying the young Prince John of Plantagenet on a pilgrimage that would end in Rome. During the pilgrimage, they were set upon by robbers. Fortunately the young nobles were able to fend off the robbers and by the end of the skirmish, George had saved the life of the young heir of Plantagenet and due to this act received the title – Friend of the Prince, as well as the promise that one day Prince John would be willing to be the godfather to his firstborn son.

The wedding had been announced. George was to be married to a young Italian noble maid of excellent breeding. She was both beautiful and gifted with a brilliant mind. She was so graceful that anytime she walked through a room it would seem as if she was floating on air. Prince John congratulated George on his good fortune and wished him many children.

Prince John may have been married, but as the youngest son the chances that he would ever inherit the throne were laughably small. Even more dangerous for the family was their relationship to young Maid Marian – their young ward and royal cousin. Whoever managed to gain her hand and produce an heir with her would be in the running for the English throne.

If one were to ask the young Prince, he would have said that he preferred to see Marian betrothed to George of Nottingham, but alas it was not to be. Nevertheless, he did receive a promise from his friend and brother in arms that if anything should happen to Marian’s family, Nottingham would offer her sanctuary inside the castle and even his hand in marriage if necessary. As Marian was a royal ward, it was part of their duty to look for a suitable suitor.

Prince John knew that Lord Locksley had once tried to arrange a betrothal between his son Robin and the maid Marian. Luckily for them, Marian’s father had rejected the suit. He did not trust the Anglo-Saxon Lord, who had often been suspected of trying to usurp the Norman dominance. Locksley had never forgiven them for interfering with his claim and bitterness festered in his heart.

* * *

Locksley himself had two sons. One son was born from his marriage and the younger son was a bastard with a young noble woman of high standing. Locksley had done everything in his power to ensure that the two boys would never meet. Robin had been a disappointment to him. The young noble really didn’t care for his duties as the heir of the fiefdom and would much rather have spent his days hunting – both prey and skirts alike, drinking gallons of alcohol and looking for fights. His only saving grace had been that he volunteered for the next crusade to free Jerusalem from the so-called heathens. But even then, Lord Locksley had suspected that Robin only volunteered to escape any possible lawsuits. The Church had made clear that all knights and volunteers for the crusade would be receiving total absolution of their sins. If one went on the crusade, nobody would ever be able to ruin their life due to past deeds again.

Will Scarlet on the other hand, behaved more like an heir should behave. He knew everything about their tenants, the condition of their homes and how the crops and storms had influenced them. It was a pity that Locksley had not claimed the boy and ensured that he would be raised properly as should befit his station. At least his mother had done well for the young man. The boy had been educated by monks and was a little scholar and a warrior, with strong morals and yet he would not be able to inherit because those Normans followed the Church!

But this latest disappointment made Locksley careless and he decided to get back at the Crown. And what better way to hurt them than to take away their children. The whole country had celebrated as the royal family visited Nottingham for the baptism of Severus Nottingham, the firstborn of George of Nottingham and his wife Aurelia.

* * *

As a frail woman, Aurelia had not recovered well from the birth of Nottingham’s heir. But her loyalty and love to her lord husband and her child was unmistakable. Seeing the Queen blessing the little tyke, Locksley vowed that the child would die. He would make Nottingham suffer, and when the time was right, he would kill him too. In Locksley’s mind, the only good Norman is a dead Norman.

* * *

Seven years later, Locksley got his chance. He bribed a male servant who had been accused of lusting after Nottingham’s wife and was more than willing to help the conspirators gain access to the castle. They killed Aurelia in cold blood, as she tried to protect her little son, before forcing the boy to swallow a poison that would slowly kill him over the next few weeks. Then they proceeded to stab every part of him that they could reach.

What they had already done to the child was bad enough, but then Locksley had to take his vengeance further. He forced the boy to remove his nightshirt, before molesting him, and then ordering one of his fellow conspirators to bring in the corpses of those who had died defending the young heir. Severus did not know what the man had planned, but even though he had been stabbed and poisoned, he managed to grab a small dagger and cut their faces, before he was disarmed and brutally beaten.

Before the conspirators could do more to the injured boy, shouts warned them of having been discovered and the men fled. Nottingham reached the chambers and growled after noticing the carnage. Healers were called at once…even the hag was called, but they all told him the same thing, nothing could be done to save his young son. They just advised him not to wait too long before burying the victims and to leave the hunt for the traitors to a higher power.

“Papa, l-l-love you”, whispered Severus, before he succumbed to his injuries and the poison, two weeks later. As Nottingham cradled his dead son, his heart turned to ice and he vowed to his beloved child that he would find the traitors and avenge him. And he would. He would show them no mercy. They had cost him his family.

To make matters even worse, a messenger brought news that enemies of the English Crown had captured Richard Lionheart and demanded a high ransom for him. If they did not receive the ransom, they would kill him and send his body back in pieces. Prince John, already serving as regent, would be leading the nation until they had either collected enough money to pay the ransom or found a way to free Richard.

* * *

Summoning the bishop to organise the burial of his wife and child, Nottingham…his eyes dead and cold after kissing his son one final time, ordered that the whole fiefdom should be in mourning for the loss of lives. He also ordered that the bloody dagger should be presented during the burial – where all nobles of the county would gather on pain of death! God would guide them in finding those traitors and letting justice run its course.

Whether they wanted to, or not…all the conspirators and their families went to the burial and had been forced to offer their condolences to the grieving father and husband. But one could only imagine the shock that went through the guilty ones as the dagger started to pulse and emitted an eerie light each time one of the conspirators stepped up to the dais.

Nottingham noticed it as well, and it was the first time that he had delved into the darker vestiges of his inherited magic and, out of anyone’s sight, directed a quill to write down the names and a descriptions of those men that had cost him his family.

* * *

Nottingham hunted them mercilessly. He separated them from their family and loved ones, and in time every single conspirator was outlawed, got kicked out of the church, and soon faced their execution. The last that the traitors had been allowed to see before facing the executioner’s axe, was the branding of their family as thralls to the Houses of Nottingham, Prince and Plantagenet.

Each conspirator was hung in an iron cage before the ruins of his former fiefdom, with an iron plaque around his neck listing his crimes and the punishment. The church made it clear that not even a burial would be granted to them, as their sins had been too great. Excommunication was not enough to allow any leniency for those fools.

After his family had been viciously destroyed, Nottingham changed into a cold and merciless Sheriff who did not suffer fools gladly, and woe unto the Anglo-Saxon who tried to rebel or even steal in Nottingham.

* * *

Lady Marian would light a candle every year on the date of the boy’s death and she would pray for the family. Once upon a time, during her maidenhood, she had encountered a young and charming Nottingham, and she had developed a crush on him. Now she tried to smother those feelings because this new version of her former crush scared her witless.

Nottingham’s formal clothes now had one difference. He now kept a locket on his person which contained a picture of his beloved son. He was, quite often, observed playing with the locket in times of duress or when he was confronted with a criminal child. The law of the land was merciless – age did not matter. If one was caught stealing, then their life was forfeit. The only exception was if the culprit was a child who begged for leniency and accepted the penalty of serving as a thrall for the next forty years. Special runes were inscribed on the criminal’s body that would prevent any escape to another county.

* * *

And then the rumours started. It was said that Robin Hood – aka Robin of Locksley had escaped his planned execution in the Holy Land and was on his way back to England, on a mission to unite with the enemies of the Crown. Those rumours didn’t really interest Nottingham. Instead he spent his time trying to fulfil his duties to the Crown and spent many nights dreaming that fate would allow him to be reunited with his child again. To be able to hug his beloved son again and to keep him safe. If given the chance, he would ensure that no other treacherous conspiracies would succeed and cost him the most important in life - his child.


	2. The Time Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idiotic Marauders - a poisoned Slytherin and an unexpected time portal to the past... a _normal_ day at Hogwarts

One would be hard pressed to claim that the Marauders ever truly considered the consequences of their actions. In fact, since the Headmaster would protect them from their deeds most of the time, they felt there was no need to change their modus operandi…even if they had considered the consequences. After all, they felt that it was not their fault that the slimy snakes didn’t have any sense of humour. 

The Marauder’s favourite Snake to victimize was always Severus Snape, one of the few of that Noble house who managed to get under their skin. Bullying him, pranking him and even destroying his meagre belongings was simply the norm for the pampered quartet. Not even Remus, supposedly the brains of the bunch, rarely did anything beyond a few token protests, to try to stop the others. And really, why should they stop – according to them, Snape gave as good as he got. He never stopped standing up against them – glaring at them with his dark eyes and a sneer on his lips that sent, unknown to Snape, warm shivers down their spines.

It really didn’t help that three of them were fast approaching puberty  —  Remus due the werewolf curse, as well as Sirius and James. Various wet dreams were almost a weekly occurrence and would often feature the lithe Slytherin at their mercy. 

* * *

James often dreamt of Severus as a damsel in distress. These dreams would usually feature Severus in colourful dresses, and James would come to his rescue and ride off with the Slytherin on a white steed. Severus’ hands would still be bound behind him and James would steal his first kiss. In his dream, instead of disgust, the shy Slytherin would look at him with adoration and hero-worship, before shyly succumbing to James’ demands for more kisses.

Remus’ dreams usually featured wildlife scenarios – and were fed by his knowledge about forests and myths. At times Remus would be a  _berserk_ or a Wolf man, but regardless, Severus always fearlessly chose the beast within Remus as his mate. This resulted in lots of howling before Remus would claim his mate.

As for Sirius…the wish for control and dominance was so strong in the Black heir that his wet dreams typically featured dungeon scenes. In his dreams, Sirius acted as the strong and powerful dominant, and Severus was his perfect shy submissive, willing to kneel and accept Sirius’ orders and love forever.

* * *

Fortunately, Peter wasn’t even close to puberty. Many nights, he could only sleep after casting the strongest of silencing charms, to block out the sounds of the others. Still, Peter really could not understand why his friends were so fixated on Severus. He wondered why they had not chosen one of the numerous girls who would be quite eager to do anything and everything for the Marauders but instead fell for a Slytherin who was not even classically handsome and almost always had a sneer on his face.

These thoughts nourished Peters dark side, and the wish to taint Severus before any of the other Marauders, overcame him. Peter knew that all he would need to do was find a way to trigger his own puberty – perhaps by using a spell, a potion or even a ritual – and then, oh it would be so glorious. He would snatch up the Slytherin and do everything he had only dared to fantasize about. He would make sure that nobody else could or would have any of Severus’ ‘firsts’.

Peter thought that perhaps he would go even further and offer his gullible friends a bet – whoever could bed Severus first, and steal his first kiss, would receive eternal servitude from the losers. He could just imagine it…the heirs of Potter and Black – and even Moony grovelling in the dust at his feet for the rest of their pathetic lives. He would make them call him Master and force them to watch as he had his fun with the shy Slytherin again and again. And should his slaves be good, then – being such a generous Master  —  Peter would allow them to have sex with Severus  _one time only_ . 

* * *

None of them could have known that due, in part, to their actions, Severus would soon end up in the past and would be instrumental in healing the heart and soul of a grieving father, while becoming part of a new and loving family. This had been the magnanimous decision of the Pantheon. It was decided that Severus should not be exploited by either side and that he deserved to be free and to have a loving family, including a strong caring magical father.

Fate, Magic and Death had confirmed that Severus’ fate was irrevocably tied to Nottingham’s own. Therefore, they allowed the poisoning and permanent de-aging of their young favourite, before sending him back to Nottingham’s time. Severus’ most traumatic memories would be locked away, and as a boon, he would soon receive all the required knowledge of the past. They would also gift him with the ability to recognize liars on the spot, which was the same gift that Nottingham possessed.

Getting reunited with Severus would trigger Nottingham’s own magic and as a gift, the deities would grant him perfect control over it. He would also be granted the knowledge of both worlds, his and the world Severus was from, so he would know the correct way to teach his heir. When the time was right, the woman that they had once chosen as a companion for Nottingham would be drawn to father and son, so that past would finally be corrected, and peace would reign once more.

Lady Marian should never have married Robin Hood, but the loss of Severus had transformed Nottingham into a dark beast, so that his death seemed like the only solution. While they had hoped that the Lady would at least be able to save him, they had been wrong and the darkness conquered that part of the country, as their original defenders had been slain.

* * *

It certainly had been a shock when the young Slytherin collapsed during dinner. Professor Sprout was the first professor to arrive at the table. Since the students immediately reported that Severus had collapsed after he drank from his goblet, the professor smelled the contents of the goblet, before paling drastically as she recognized the smell of hemlock and concluded that Severus was suffering from hemlock poisoning. In her mind, this was no harmless prank, but an obvious murder attempt. She and the others had no way of knowing that without really considering the consequences, the Marauders had bribed a few gullible House Elves to place a large amount of the herb into Severus’ goblet. They told the Elves that it was only a harmless herb, and none of them knew that Severus was allergic to parts of the plant. 

The other students would be kept in the Great Hall, and the DMLE would be informed. Severus was transported to the infirmary, where Poppy had to magically pump his stomach hoping to remove as much of the poison as possible to prevent it from spreading throughout his body. With such a high dose placed into his drink, the young Slytherin had had a severe allergic reaction, and needed to be placed into an enchanted sleep to protect his organs…especially his heart and his brain. This would give Poppy and the professors a chance to – not only discover the culprits, but also to find a way to heal Severus. 

The glares of the Slytherin students promised retribution to those who were responsible for the heinous crime. Lily Evans had begun to cry, realising the danger that Severus was in too late. Marlene and Mary attempted to cheer her up without much success, but truthfully even they had been shocked at the latest events.

* * *

Unfortunately, while everyone was focused on the events in the Great Hall, nobody realised that a time portal had opened in the infirmary and the unconscious Slytherin was transported back in time to meet his destiny. The only clue remaining in the infirmary was Time Sand, which was found in a circle around Severus’ bed, along with a portrait that showed Nottingham and his young son, before his violent death. But was this a coincidence or not?


	3. The New Father and Unexpected Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected visitors - history will be changed....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥳🥳🥳 Three cheers for my beta "Lizzybeth74"🤑🤑🤑  
> Thanks to her support and assistance you'll be getting new chapters, today... ;3

_**Yule 1193** _

Nottingham was in a bad mood, not only had Richard Lionheart been captured while he was on his way home from the recent crusade, but the thrice damned Austrian who took him was demanding a ransom so high that England would be crippled for many years to come. John did his best as a regent to keep the nobles from rebelling, which was not easy, since his French enemies wanted to take control over their French properties.

Nottingham had been forced to bury his murdered wife and son, and even though the conspirators had all been captured and punished, it didn’t change the fact that Nottingham had lost the most important person in his life. Little Severus had always enjoyed Yule. He enjoyed just spending time cuddling close with his beloved father in front of the fire, while Nottingham sang for him. Severus didn’t need anything more to be happy.

* * *

Suddenly a bright light blinded him, and three different voices told him that he would not be lonesome any longer. His biggest wish had been granted and father and son would be reunited once more. Nottingham blinked, but he could not deny it. There on the bed lay a seven-year-old boy who looked exactly like his late son. Hope filled him even as he wondered how it was possible.

“Listen Sheriff, we may not be able to change everything that has happened to you, but this time we are able to rectify a grave injustice done to your family. Centuries in the future, the soul of your son was granted a new life and was reborn without the shadows of the past. An attack on your son has forced us to intervene and send him back where he belongs so that you and he will no longer be separated. We took the liberty to adjust his age to fit the age that he was when he was taken from you. We have also blocked his memories of the future. But beware Sheriff. There are enemies still lurking in the shadows. Your heir was poisoned with hemlock, and you are the only one who can save him. Young Severus will need you to overcome the challenges in the future.”

“What are you talking about?”, Nottingham asked while carefully cradling his son – his beloved boy to his dark clad chest. He was still almost overcome with shock from the sudden reappearance of the child, that he could not comprehend everything he was being told.

“Your son is a male bearer. He is among the rarest of magical beings on this planet. For his safety, you must keep this a secret, or you will risk to losing him to the greed of mankind. Also – you should remove the hag from the castle as soon as possible. She will not take well the news that your son has been returned to you”, the one called Fate warned him.

“We were able to remove the magical blocks from your core and you and young Severus will learn to use your magical powers together. We will ensure that a suitable bride will find her way to you and your son before the dawn of the new century approaches.

* * *

Severus groaned. He was so tired, and he didn’t feel well. But…he also felt sort of strange. As his mind cleared, he realised that he knew what this feeling was. He felt safe and warm. He had only felt this way in his dreams with his Papa. This  _was_ his Papa. He knew it. His Papa was holding him. The one who would defeat his bad dreams and keep him safe. He no longer had to fear the shadows, his Papa would keep him safe and cure him of all his ailments.

“How can I help him?”, Nottingham, inquired as he carefully cradled Severus closer to him, so that his injuries would not be aggravated unnecessarily.

“You are a natural chanter, Sheriff. Your voice and your song are all that is necessary to cure the poisoning. We have also prepared a few godly remedies, that will destroy the rest of the poison and will completely heal your beloved son. He will have to remain indoors for a few months, as our remedies are often too strong for mortals. But you should not worry, we have only granted you access to diluted remedies. But even so, it is best to remain cautious as they could still overtax his immune system, until he has a chance to recover”, Lady Magic replied.

“How long will he need to take the remedy, My Lady?”, Nottingham asked, not liking how Severus was responding to his light touch. Even though the boy did not completely flinch back from him, he was still worried about what his baby boy had been through and he vowed not to lose his son again if he could help it.

“He should take it for two weeks, along with some broth, soft bread, fruit and vegetables. If possible fresh hot milk with honey at least once a day would do him very well indeed”, Fate advised.

* * *

Though he was grateful, being who he was – he could not help but to feel slightly uneasy. He warily asked, “Why are you helping us?” Experience had taught him that nothing in life came for free.

“Ah, what a clever lad”, Death responded while smirking. “Young Severus is a favourite of ours. And it _may_ be that we tied the survival of magic to his destiny and his life. We know that neither he nor you, Nottingham, would ever abuse our trust. Farewell for now, Sheriff.”

“I am most grateful for your help. As soon as night falls, I will carry Severus to a secret chamber, that is connected to my personal chambers. I feel that this room will be better for his recovery and will enable him to sleep the treatment off in comfort and safety. I will never forget the gift you have given me or your help. I am sure that Severus will not forget it either”, replied Nottingham, as he bowed deeply with the unconscious boy in his arms.

“A last warning – the time portal that brought your son back to you has not been deactivated, yet. It is possible that someone reckless or desperate enough will be able to use it and end up near the castle. It should close itself off within the next fortnight. We wish you and your family only the best, Sheriff. Au revoir”, said Lady Magic before the three deities disappeared again.

* * *

Sooner or later the time portal would lose the last vestiges of its power and return to a  _normal_ magical portrait, well hidden by Hogwarts within his walls. Only someone with a pure heart would ever be able to find it and reactivate its powers again. Though, it was  _possible_ that the portal could be used as the final escape for the students and staff members within the castle. Should Hogwarts fall one day, the castle’s inhabitants could end up anywhere.

Lily Evans was devastated by the attack on her friend and had decided that she would sneak into the infirmary to apologise on behalf of her moronic house members. She was quite surprised when she stumbled into three Slytherins – Lucius Malfoy along with Narcissa and Regulus Black, as she neared the infirmary. They had intended to visit Severus as well.

Most forgot that you shouldn’t look a gift horse or hippogriff in the mouth. Unbeknownst to them, the time portal was still active, but Lady Magic, in an effect to buy her favourite and his father more time, had readjusted the destination. Anyone who used it at present would not end up in Nottingham’s castle, but either  **at the Royal Palace of London, 1200** – or  **in the lair of the Merry Men of Nottingham, 1195.** The destination was left completely up to the whim of the portal.

The quartet was dismayed to find that Severus was not in the infirmary, and - as always bad luck and curiosity were a bad combination. Lily happened to notice the portrait on the bed where Severus should have rested. Purely by chance, she stumbled over her own robes, collided with the three Slytherins and all four fell through the portrait.

* * *

_**Royal Palace of London, 1200 – Audience of King John 5** _ _**th** _ _**January, 1200** _

Nobles and Royals were taught early in their lives to not openly show their shock or any strong emotion. However, what they had just witnessed proved more difficult than usual to maintain their unaffected and calm façade. It was not every day that one witnessed four young people – between the ages of fourteen and twenty-one years, appear out of nowhere only to land in front of the King’s throne.

One of the young men that suddenly appeared reminded the King of his most loyal advisor, Armand de Malfoy, while one of the young ladies and the second lad reminded him of one of his most cunning and loyal knights, who would soon be known as the King’s Champion  —  Regulus Arcturus Black. The youngest of the new arrivals was lady appearing to be a mere fourteen years old. She had fiery red hair and emerald eyes and was not familiar to the King.

Not showing his displeasure at this sudden intrusion, the King continued to silently observe the young people. He was, in fact, irritated. He had been looking forward to seeing his young godson and his godson’s father, Nottingham again. The young lad was always so polite. The King had been delighted to hear that after a long battle, his young godson had been able to defeat the poison that those thrice damned conspirators used on him.

It had been a huge shock to learn that Severus ultimately survived the cowardly attack, but he was so weakened that his troubled father had not even considered seeking the help of the crown or one of their best healers for his sole heir.

It was no matter, the perpetrators would be interrogated, and he would make sure that it would happen before his best friend and his godson arrived at the Royal court. Should the foul villains prove to be spies of the French King...well they would have to face the consequences for treason.

* * *

Back in the Wizarding World, while the four displaced students were trying to figure out what to do about their current predicament, four names in the Book of Names suddenly switched colour to a bright fuchsia, and a loud alarm sounded along with a cacophony of tormented screams echoing through the Department of Mysteries.

Everyone realised that something serious had happened at Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore must have gone too far in one of his schemes – and now the Unspeakables would investigate the current and past events at Hogwarts to figure out what in the name of Merlin was going on. None of them would rest until the truth of what was happening at Hogwarts had been exposed.

Dark times were ahead for Dumbledore, his young favourites, and Magical Britain. Voldemort inwardly rejoiced as he heard news about what was going on. This would help him immensely in his ultimate plans to conquer Britain. He only wondered if he should sit back and watch Dumbledore tumble from his pedestal without interfering, or use this time while Dumbledore was out of favour to take a more active role in politics once again. After all, with so many of Dumbledore’s loyal sheep following his every word, there was no guarantee that the current scandal would be enough to topple Dumbledore for good.

Neither the Marauders nor Albus Dumbledore had Fortuna on their side. The DMLE, the ICW, the Goblins and the Unspeakables would investigate the strange poisoning case at Hogwarts, before demanding an audit of all that went on inside the ancient castle. They would also be conducting magical, physical and mental health scans of all students and staff members.

For years they had been hearing about some of the terrible things that went on under Hogwarts’ current Headmaster. They were determined that nothing and no one would be able to stop Dumbledore’s fall from grace. Not even if he was able to present the cured victim to the stunned crowd, would his fate be changed. Fawkes was no longer bound to the geriatric wizard, and he had already taken up residence in Professor Flitwick’s office. Fawkes would not make himself available to help Dumbledore escape. There was nowhere for Dumbledore to run and they were determined that, this time, Dumbledore would not escape justice.


	4. Never Infuriate a Sentient Building

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble, Confusion and Punishment...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Happy New Year 2020! Thanks to my beta, you'll be getting new chapters... ;)

The alarm alerted Madam Pomfrey, who went to check on her patient and screamed when she found Severus missing from his bed. But that was not all she found. On the bed was a portrait with a swirling vortex on it, time sand strewn all over its surface and items that belonged to Lily Evans, Lucius Malfoy, and Regulus and Narcissa Black. Poppy did not attempt to touch the portrait, especially since she couldn’t remember ever seeing it before.

* * *

A delegation of investigators from the ICW, DMLE, Unspeakables and Gringotts had already been chosen and were expected to arrive at breakfast. The Marauders had been locked inside one of the empty classrooms after having had their wands and other belongings confiscated. Only their night clothes and a few bare necessities had been provided to them so that they could use the facilities attached to their current ‘cell’. They had to spend the night on hard cots with only a thin blanket and a little pillow to rest their heads.

Monitoring spells were cast on the room to catch every word spoken between the group, as well as magic dampening spells to prevent their escape. Their parents had been notified that their presence was required at breakfast.

The Marauders were not the only ones facing such restrictions. Dumbledore himself had been forced to hand over his wand and the control of the wards to the four Heads of House. He also lost his privileges as Headmaster and had to spend the night in a bare room far away from his usual quarters. While this room did contain the bare necessities, it was totally under the control of the school. Even with these restrictions, Dumbledore had been fortunate so far. The last person who was stupid enough to get on the bad side of the castle had been stripped of their magic and their name as a warning for all wixen not to cross a certain line.

* * *

Professor Sprout was astonished to learn that the Marauders just decided to grab any plant from one of the greenhouses without inspecting and researching it thoroughly. They had chosen hemlock- one of the most poisonous plants in Hogwarts’ greenhouses, which could be deadly for any wixen. Worse still, they used a little elfling to add the herb to Severus’ goblet. Never in her whole career had this happened before. 

After meeting with the Head Elf and Madam Pomfrey the night before, it was decided that the poor elfling would learn how to perform the necessary duties to become an Infirmary Elf. The traumatized little elf categorically refused to set foot in the kitchen or the greenhouses ever again. Poppy could really use additional help anyway, especially since the audit of Hogwarts would most likely cause a lot of disruption and trouble for the staff members. She already had an experienced elf, but it was always better to have more than one pair of helping hands in cases of emergency.

I t was her elf, Gracie, who secured and protected the area so that nobody could taint any evidence. Even though Gracie disliked having strangers in her infirmary, they needed to discover, what had happened. There were five missing students, after all. That was no minor concern. Not to mention that one of them had been poisoned and had been placed into an enchanted sleep. There was something seriously foul going on, and hopefully the investigation would uncover the culprits and their motives.

* * *

In his  _cell_ Dumbledore ranted and raved  —  all in his head of course, it wouldn’t do to have someone overhear his plans and motivations. He was really in a tight spot. Something had been done to prevent him from summoning Fawkes and his wand had been confiscated. He wanted to strangle those boys with bare hands! How dare they ruin his plans! Every time he had used Legilimency on them confirmed that they had no real knowledge of Herbology. But they had a clear tendency towards recklessness. Could this all be a misunderstanding? Did they really believe that they were using a harmless plant? Still…why did they target the Slytherin for Merlin’s sake?! Because of their folly, he was trapped here and couldn’t do anything. And that really hurt his pride.

The first male bearer he had encountered – a submissive one at that – there would be so many ways to exploit him, and make sure that young Severus would be putty in Albus’ hands. Severus would learn to trust Albus with his life after he built trust with the you ng male  bearer whenever the benevolent Headmaster saved him from biased and unfriendly students. The addition of a potion could also be helpful in making Severus dependant and more trusting of Dumbledore’s guidance.

* * *

Dumbledore paced back and forth in his agitation, continuing his mad ravings in his head. Suddenly he stopped as he realized what he needed to do. Of course, the first thing he needed to do is get out of the room he was locked in immediately, so that he could finalize a way to solve his problem. He already had a few ideas. He knew that a time turner or a ritual would surely be helpful to rid himself of these unfortunate setbacks. He may even be able to grab the young Slytherin and ensure that Lord Prince would not learn of his existence before it was too late for him to intervene. Yes, that would be for the best. He would figure out which was best method to use to start the year over, ritual or time turner. Once that was accomplished, he would summon Severus to his office for a little chat. At that point, he would sedate him and then hide him in Nurmengard without those sheeple any wiser.

Though no person was privy to Dumbledores’ internal ramblings, there was one being that realized that something drastic would have to be done to stop the madman. And really, Dumbledore, in all his supposed wisdom, really should have known better. Hogwarts was watching. Hogwarts was sentient and had seen and let a lot of things go without retribution over the years, but this really was the limit. This was the worst of the worst. Hogwarts realized that the current headmaster needed to be neutralized permanently, he could no longer be allowed to escape unscathed from his misdeeds or Magick wouldn’t survive for much longer. It had been terrible for the castle be privy to his warped thoughts and plotting. Not to mention having to witness his disturbing dreams. Even now, while he was in all this trouble, he had the audacity to drink another vial of  _liquid dreams_ . The vial had escaped his  jailers notice because Dumbledore had concealed it as his regular medicine.

Removing his robes…he went traditional  —  why waste time or money when both could be used for much better things, and fondled his dick and balls, until he was hard and leaking. This would be so much better, he thought, when he had a pliant student at his mercy. He would teach him the necessity of obedience and discipline, while ensuring that escape was impossible. It would be pure bliss.

* * *

_He was once more in his private chambers in Nurmengard. The 12-year old Slytherin at his mercy_ _—_ _already chained to the headboard, while greedy fingers touched and caressed his prize indecently._

“ _Daddy couldn’t wait any longer, my sweet boy. Don’t worry, Daddy knows best and you’ll not escape me again, Severus. I only have two years to tame and train you, but then_ _—_ _oh, yes, you’ll be ready to take my cock anytime I want it. Maybe even two cocks, depending how well Gellert has learned his lessons. I will make sure that your belly is filled with our babies_ _—_ _turning you into a mummy. And I will ensure that you learn the most important lesson of all: I am always right!”, chuckled the insane wizard._

_Severus woke up, trembling in fear, much to Dumbledore’s delight. He was completely at Dumbledore’s mercy…unable to stop the geriatric wizard’s unwanted fondling. Tears ran down the young boy’s face. He shivered even more as the headmaster started to lick them off, while his hard, leaking prick pressed uncomfortably against Severus’ abdomen._

“ _Hush, my little prince. Just accept your destiny and submit to your master. We have two years of training to get you trained to my own tastes, and it is quite up to you whether the training will be painful or not! Regardless, never forget, that you are mine! None of those idiot sheeple will be able to find you, or care enough to risk their pretty little heads for your safety and life. My question is, will you be a good boy for your Daddy or not?”, growled Dumbledore._

* * *

Yes, Hogwarts had had enough. Absolutely enough of the decades of being forced to watch his sick dreams. Dreams that would cause any sane person to lose the contents of their stomach. No  —  enough was enough, and with the power that had increased since she had been built to house and teach countless magicals, the castle used a hidden spell. A skill which had been granted to her by the four founders, and only to be used in times of great need. She destroyed Dumbledore’s magical core and added a personal twist that would make Dumbledore’s physical appearance as hideous as his thoughts were. Every evil deed he had planned and carried out would now be visible on his body. No glamour would be able to hide it, even if he still had the magical core with which to perform such a spell. And no one would be able to do it for him. All the world would be able to see how hideous and despicable Albus Dumbledore really is.

The former wizard screamed in pain as the castle unleashed her fury and sealed his fate. To ensure that the evil would be contained, it snapped the elder wand and burned the pieces to ash. Well, there was a reason why most wixen who knew better, never dared to anger any sentient buildings. 

* * *

As soon as Dumbledore’s jailers opened his door the next morning, they would receive a big surprise. No one would ever learn exactly how such a fate had fallen upon the former wizard. Hogwarts was quite satisfied and could finally rest better knowing that Albus Dumbledore would never be able to harm another living soul again. The old coot himself would never learn who had punished him so harshly. After all, he would never have suspected a mere castle of having enough sentience and power to bring him to justice.


	5. Curiosity Leads to Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A curious Maid Marian....

Against her wishes, Maid Marian had been a  _guest_ at Nottingham castle since October, but the Sheriff of Nottingham would not be moved to let her go after he and his men had needed to save her from the dangers of the forest. Her ears had rung for  _hours_ after his thorough scolding, but still she stubbornly resisted obeying her submissive nature which made her want to beg for forgiveness.

Rationally she knew that George had been right to scold her. She was not a commoner after all  —  but a noble lady directly related to the royal family. She was still a virgin and without a husband. Her children would be in the direct line of succession, if neither Richard nor John sired any children. And the outlaws in the forest  _hated_ the Crown and their nobles. As a woman, they could do quite a bit of harm to her, she knew this. Still…Marian found it quite unnecessary to make her feel like she was a little girl again. One that had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, no less!

In hindsight, she knew she probably should not have called him a tyrant or questioned his manhood. The Sheriff had not hesitated to drag Marian over his lap and give her a proper spanking. It had not only been painful…but it was also quite embarrassing when Marian experienced a strong orgasm as she felt his hard prick poking her thigh and the final smack descend upon her red bottom. She thought she could see a satisfied smirk upon his face after he let her up, but she had not dared to look him in his eyes, so she couldn’t be sure. He left her chambers after giving her strict orders not to venture outside. Seriously – she could not believe his audacity.

* * *

Today was Yule, and once more her curiosity got the best of her. It was one of her flaws and had been the source of much trouble for her. It was one of the reasons why her guardian had such a hard time trying to find a suitable husband for her. Marian knew very well that she should not try to sneak and follow the Sheriff, but after months of captivity in the castle…restricted to one wing with only the library at her disposal, she was bored out of her mind. And if that was not bad enough, her last few nights had been tormented by wet dreams featuring the Sheriff and herself in very obvious positions. These dreams confused her because she had no intention of even considering him as a potential spouse, so she could not imagine what was causing them.

It did not help matters that her quarters were near his private chambers. He often made her drool against her will when his door opened and he’d be standing there…shirtless, which he did mostly during the early morning and evening hours. It was strange that she had not yet seen him today. She also did not remember there being another door in his rooms, when she had dared to enter his private chambers without permission.

* * *

It was like something invisible was urging her on and Maid Marian followed her instincts. She opened Nottingham’s door quietly, not daring to utter a sound. She was shocked by the vision before her. She saw Nottingham carrying a little boy to the hidden door that could only be reached via his own chambers. Nottingham seemed to be humming a soothing tune. What she saw and the sound of Nottingham’s voice were both luring Marian in like a moth to a flame. She followed further, trying to keep within the shadows and unable to understand why she was not able to stop herself. She continued to watch as the scene unfolded before her.

With great care, Nottingham helped Severus drink the promised potions, which had been placed on the nightstand at his bedside. The potions should help to battle the hemlock that was poisoning Severus’ body.

“Happy Yule my son, all will be well. Do not worry, Papa will not let anything happen to you”, soothed the Sheriff. Tears of joy were gleaming in his eyes.

“Happy Yule, Papa. Missed you so much”, croaked Severus smiling.

“I missed you as well, my beloved son”, Nottingham replied. “But you are safe now, and when you are feeling better, we will travel to London to see your godfather, who I know will be so happy to see you and embrace you. I will see to it that no traitor will ever be able to harm you again. We have so much to do, and a lot to learn. Especially about the unique gifts we have been given. All you need to do right now is sleep, and I will guard your dreams.”

“Love you, Papa”, whispered Severus, before he relaxed into Morpheus’ arms. His sleep and dreams were full of peace and comfort. He could not want for more. He was finally where he belonged.

* * *

Unexpectedly Nottingham stood up. Before Maid Marian had a chance to make a hasty retreat, he caught her and dragged her back through to his chambers. The secret door closed once more, ensuring that his son would be safe and undisturbed.

“It would seem that you are unable to learn from your mistakes, my lady. Well, let me gift you with a reminder…and a warning. It would be in your best interest not to speak to anyone- under any circumstances, about what you have seen here just now. For if you do, I will make sure that you regret ever getting on my bad side”, Nottingham growled.

Marian opened her mouth to protest but once again found herself sprawled over Nottingham’s lap and spanked hard, before he let her go. Picking up his golden chains, the Sheriff took advantage of the fact that she was in shock from the sudden and hard punishment and chained her to his bed. She was chained face down on her belly. Her red bottom was visible to anyone who entered his chambers. Marian was seething, but clearly unable to do anything as she saw him smirk again.

“I shall leave you like this for the next hour. Either you will learn to obey, or I shall punish you again. Believe me, I have no problems showing a stubborn noblewoman such as yourself her proper place, my lady”, Nottingham reminded her.

* * *

Calling his valet, he ordered lunch for two, a bowl of broth, and a second bowl with honeyed porridge sprinkled with cinnamon, raisins and other fruits. A glass of warm honeyed milk and two mugs of strong black coffee completed his request. The meal might have been plain, but he didn’t mind. Depending on his mood, he sometimes enjoyed the simpler things. Sitting back at his desk, he took care of the paperwork piled upon it. His ears were alert for anything that might trouble his son.

As he sat working, his mind was also going over the many tasks he needed to get done. He knew that his servants were one hundred percent loyal to him, but he really needed to get rid of the hag. The warning he had received was clear and he would take it very seriously. Traitors aside, the poisoned dagger spoke to things he had wanted to forget.

Nottingham pondered whether he should quickly execute the hag to get it over with…or if it would be best to interrogate her first. He wondered when the best time was to get it done. He knew that Severus would need to recover before he could do anything at all- as his health was top priority for Nottingham and would likely take all of his attention. One thing was certain…if he discovered that the hag was really one of the culprits behind the attack on his wife and son, nothing would save her. He would show her exactly why he was feared beyond her wildest nightmares. He decided that he would interrogate her, and she  _would_ talk. Nottingham was determined to do everything in his powers to keep Severus safe. He would not lose him again!

“Quiet, my lady, or I’ll gag you”, Nottingham chuckled at Marian’s protests. “I did warn you what would happen if you misbehaved.”

* * *

His mood had lifted a great deal since he had been reunited with his son. He would cure Severus. After that, he would greatly enjoy destroying all of his enemies. They would be shown no mercy. Perhaps one day he would even be able to open his heart up for a new wife. But that would only happen if Severus accepted whoever that would be as well. Severus would always come first. Nobody would ever be more important than his son.

The strange trio that brought his son back to him had said that there would be about fourteen days of treatment before the poison would effectively be neutralised. This was not a battle that Nottingham could afford to lose.

When a knock came at the door, he looked up and accepted the meal tray he had been brought. He then sent the valet away with orders that he was not to be disturbed until it was time for the evening meal. Using his newfound powers to check the food and beverages- which was another skill the strangers had unlocked in him, he verified that the food was free of any dangers.

* * *

Suddenly words from a voice that sounded far away reminded him:  _“We will keep you and your loved ones safe, Sheriff. This is our promise, just as we know that you will do everything in your power to keep young Severus safe. We will not let anything happen to your chosen family. This we vow!”_


End file.
